Simply friendship
by MistressofBlades
Summary: That one time two Bff's got in a fight whether or not to clean the house. Contains Human-cat crossover! Rated T for language Enjoy Reviews are very much appreciated.


~Hello my dearies! I bet you can tell already that this is gonna be strange, Cats as humans, really Blade, really. But I love the idea of these two being like this, and I know this is through-the-roof inaccurate to the actual series, but please bear with me. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy~

"...But love me! You're an amazing cat, a beautiful one."

"Mountainclaw, I don't LOVE you!" She spat, as the rain raged on, flooding the ca-

I clenched my fist, closing my amber eyes behind russet-rimmed spectacles, my thick, chocolate-brown hair falling onto my face in the process. An asshole was knocking at my door today, knock, knock.

"Hello...HELLO?" There was a faint, annoyed sound reverberating from behind me, from outside my room, behind the door, hmmm. High pitched, impatient, green, I'm pretty damn sure who was being the bother at my doorstep. What. The. Hell.

Out of pure rage (and the tightly clenched fist) I dropped my pencil, falling out of my grasp in two, fuck, my favorite pencil too, looking down at the half-written story on college-ruled paper, then at the front door of my place. I had been writing...writing, everyone knows when I write during the day, and they know what happens when they interrupt me, it was just getting juicy too. Damn that pixie voice and her short, short skirt, she was gonna get it.

"I know you're in there, now come out before I come in!" the pixie voice chirped in annoyance. I sat there and simply yawned, why do I have to open the door for her anyway, after all, she isn't queen of whatever-the-hell-she-thinks-she's-queen-of land. But being the generous person I am (or knowing the fact she'll call the police accusing me of murder if I don't) I came to my senses, stretching my arms out, just now realizing now much of a "writer's cramp" I have in my hand, regretting this life decision I very slowly, very slowly, sluggishly walked towards the oak wood front door

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." I muttered, adding extra annoyance to my voice, maybe then this green pixie would learn to not interrupt me during my writing time. And when I opened the door, bingo, I was right, it was...Holly

The annoying bastard walked in, black stiletto heels practically sounding as annoyed as the pixie gracefully stomping across my wood floor (yes, this is possible)

"Thank you Blossom! It took you long enough!" The visitor raised her head, as if she was high-and-mighty, or posh, or something in that category, whilst in the process flipping her raven-black hair back as she let out a wailing "I say! What's with your room! And your.." she then gasped over dramatically "hair?"

Ok really, just because I haven't taken a shower today, or bothered to brush my hair, or look nice ( me a flowery, brown blouse and slightly ripped skinny jeans with brown (I like to wear brown, shut up) flats isn't "her style, so I don't look good by her standards), or be a girly-girl, or act like someone who thinks they're all that, doesn't mean she can openly judge me, wow...wow. This girl may practically be my bff, (besides Ivy, of course), but she could be a pain in the ass sometimes

"..Well I'm sorry, I don't exactly have time to live in paradise" I growled under my breath, attempting to add extra flare to my voice. I obviously failed, however.

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, her pupils become slits against her jade eyes "I know darling, but you could at least clean the place!" She scoffed, turning her attention and herself away from me for a second to investigate the catastrophe.

My house (actually an apartment) wasn't half-bad, but not great, although the creamish walls, with the posters of cats and rainbows and such, nor the tan carpeting weren't her main focus, it was the disaster of books, clothes, paper, books, movies, games, and books that got her attention. I wasn't expecting a guest so why make it look nice? Holly soon put her focus back on me and my amber stare.

"...I know we're friends, Holly...but really. You could've sugar-coated your opinion on my hell of a...house" I closed my eyes, thinking of my previous place I lived for a second, this was about to become one of those sappy moments, right?  
"Well at least Broken let you live in his..PARADISE for a while! His house is fantastic'!"

She was right, he lived in a penthouse and was rich. Ok news flash I'm 1) not living in a penthouse, and 2) I'm fucking broke, get over it. Although annoyance and rage turned to sorrow for a split second, I mentally sighed.

Broken, well, he was nice, but he had broken up with me for Holly, the annoying green pixie teen in front of me, showing off a black v-neck T-shirt that had a random band on it, and minty green mini skirt, exposing a lot of her tanned legs. While all this was happening her green eyes burned into my skull, apparently, but I was too deep into the past to hear her angered screams, trying to grab my attention.

"Blossom...BLOSSOM!" She shrieked, her face puffing up in annoyance, becoming a red mass with two eyes at this point.

"wu-WHAT"! I screeched jumping upward and back at least of foot, my brown blouse flying upward a little in the process.

"Omg IDEA!" Holly gasped loudly, her whole demer changing in seconds, grinning a little afterwards, Oh god no.

"Cancel today's plans! " She snapped her fingers, her planner, green of course, appeared in front of her floating because of green sparkles from some random witchcraft thingy, a pen in her hair, the color matching the green highlights in her hair.

I literally think she wears nothing but green and black. I sighed, running my train of thoughts while she was blabbering on and on about something.

"We can go to the spa some other day, but for now.." she suddenly raised her voice, it going up at least an octave in the process "WE CLEAN YOUR HOUSE!" She jumped up and down excitedly, cheering. Why does she hate me

"Wait what, my house is perfect the way it is" I spoke, trying to sound calm as my face slowly started turning crimson

Holly sighed, she clearly thought overwise.

"You have to be kidding me!" She muttered, slightly kicking at the ground "your house is..." she whispered "horrid.", face inches from mine at this point

"Oh Holly, you're so kind" I sarcastically spat in her face, causing her to flinch back.

"But it's true!" she whined

"Sympathy kid...SYMPATHY."

"Bu-" I stopped her mid-sentence before snapping.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed, running out of the trashed place "tsk-tsk" was all Holly mustered as I ran off, probably looking like a moron in the process.

After she made sure the coast was clear, she slyly strode through the door, I regret ever leaving the door wide open. Something then caught her attention, something everyone knows not to touch.

"Now what do we have here?" She curiously flipped through a tanned leather notebook...my notebook at that, seeing some words fancily written above a surprisingly well-drawn portrait of someone Holly knew in a heartbeat

"Well, I think I know who'll want to see this!" Holly smirked, walking away with triumph, out of my room, with the heartfelt words in the palm of her hand. 


End file.
